Violetas de azul acero
by DelthaEclipse
Summary: Tomen el argumento de Macross y los personajes de CCS, un titulo extraño y una historia de amor. Y tenemos esta idea de naves, pilotos, guerra y amores en torno a Tomoyo Daudouji.
1. Default Chapter

La mañana fría tomo por sorpresa el fuerte de Bhareniam, el planeta número nueve y el mas importante del Circulo Astral. Apenas estaba iniciando el verano, así que la bruma templada no era algo esperado. Igualmente, las funciones del planeta base del Parlamento no fueron siquiera aminoradas por el acontecimiento. Se encontraban en plenas prácticas militares debido a los recientes ataques de la raza Zisbetkh, y el tiempo era un lujo que no podían pagar con un retraso innecesario.  
  
Dentro de la Sala de Conferencias del Alto Mando, el Comandante Supremo y el Primer Ministro debatían acaloradamente sobre los ataques y la manera de enfrentarlos.  
  
El Comandante Supremo, Zokho Lee, era de opinión conciliadora. El sabia que aquella guerra había empezado por obra humana, y pensaba que la violencia acarreaba solo violencia.  
  
A su vez, el Primer Ministro, Ken Daidouji, optaba por el ataque directo y sin freno de las fuerzas armadas, para exterminar de una vez con la civilización hostil.  
  
Entre ellos se encontraban los Capitanes de las Legiones de Elite de las Fuerzas Armadas. Tres jóvenes que eran reconocidos por su habilidad en el manejo de las naves y sus estrategias en las batallas: Dos jóvenes y una damita que observaban con gesto serio y se formaban opiniones diferentes.  
  
Por fin, el Primer Ministro dio por terminada la discusión, argumentando que de todas maneras, el asunto tendría que plantearse ante el Consejo del Parlamento, y lo que ellos decidieran seria como se actuaría en consiguiente.  
  
Salió de la Sala sin dirigir una mirada a los tres jóvenes, y, acompañado de su escolta, se dirigió al edificio del parlamento, dispuesto quizás a convocar a una sesión extraordinaria.  
  
El Comandante Supremo suspiró con pesimismo, y dedico una sonrisa a los Capitanes. Dos de ellos la respondieron inmediatamente, pero el tercero; un joven de aspecto serio y de cabello castaño, opto por ofrecerle una reverencia y salió sin prisa de la habitación.  
  
El hombre inicio una sonrisa triste, y miro sin esperanza por el enorme ventanal, los ejercicios matinales de la Armada.  
  
A su espalda, la joven indico con un gesto a su compañero que la dejara sola, y este, con una sonrisa preocupada, accedio. -¿Tío?- La voz suave, modulada y muy dulce, llego hasta los oídos del soldado.  
  
-Tomoyo- Respondió sin voltear. –No se que piensa mi hijo de mi-  
  
-Shaoran te quiere mucho y te admira, tío. Es solo que es joven, y le gusta la acción. Por eso esta de acuerdo con mi padre- Respondio la jovencita.  
  
-¿Y tu no?- Se volteo a mirarla. Su sobrina era para el la hija que nunca tuvo. La quería mucho y curiosamente se sentía a veces mas conectado con ella que con su hijo.  
  
-No, yo pienso como tu. La guerra debe detenerse por otros medios. La violencia solo deja horror y muerte- La joven lo abrazo. –Xiao Lang estará bien, tío. Y espero por el bien de todos, que el Consejo decida la diplomacia y no la batalla-  
  
El veterano sonrió a su sobrina.  
  
-Yo también, Tomoyo, yo también. Y ahora, será mejor que acudas donde tu prometido te espera. Tendrán muchas cosas que arreglar todavía-  
  
Tomoyo le dio un beso de despedida a su tío y salió con aquella actitud tan propia que la caracterizaba. Apenas tenia 18 años; uno menos que Xiao Lang, y ya era Capitán de la Legión Blanca Eringreah y Ministro suplente del Consejo, rangos que había obtenido por merito propio, aunque la mayoría pensara que su filiación con los dos personajes mas importantes del Consejo Astral tenia que ver mucho, eso no era del todo cierto. La influencia de su padre, el Primer Ministro y de su tío, el Comandante Supremo habría sido mas bien negativa para ella. Ambos habrían estado de acuerdo en colocarla en las esferas políticas; pero de ahí a permitir su ingreso en la Fuerza Aérea había mucha diferencia. Tal era el caso, que Tomoyo, aun con toda su maestría, nunca había tenido un combate en una batalla real.  
  
Zokho suspiro dos veces. Una por su hijo, y otra por su sobrina. Si las cosas tomaban el matiz que el Primer Ministro quería, ambos estarían en peligro.  
  
N/A: Hola!!!!!  
  
Esta historia esta completamente de cabeza. La tengo rondando en mi mente desde hace dos años, y hoy, simplemente se me ocurrió darle forma. Se que no tiene sentido alguno, pero poco a poco las cosas se irán aclarando. Algunas notas: La protagonista de esta historia es indudablemente Tomoyo, mi personaje favorito. Aunque para los que gustan del S+S, también habrá. Es una historia alterna, por lo que muchas cosa cambiaran. Para mas detalles, diré que es una mezcla entre Macross y Card Captor, pero no aparecerán personajes de la primera, solo estoy tomando parte del argumento. Personajes OOC.  
  
En fin, espero que les guste. Nos vemos!!!! 


	2. II

El lápiz se deslizaba sobre el papel con una facilidad sorprendente.  
  
Un trazo aquí, otro allá.  
  
La continua sucesión de puntos que formaban líneas.  
  
Las líneas curvas, quebradas, rectas, que formaban imágenes.  
  
Y al fin, quedó terminada la estampa.  
  
El autor pasó el dedo sobre al papel con gesto amoroso, y lo miró detenidamente. Como artista enamorado que era se rindió ante la idea que su dibujo, por demás hermoso, le hacia nula justicia a su musa.  
  
Suspiró con una sonrisa nostálgica. Al menos la podría ver a diario, aunque fuera en dibujo. Pero, ¿a quien engañaba? Los trazos que daban forma a ese amado rostro, dibujados de memoria, no le bastaban a su ansioso corazón.  
  
Estaba tan ensimismado en su obra, que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban hacia él; sino hasta que:  
  
-¡¡¡¡BU!!!!!!-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡AH!!!!!-  
  
Era una hermosa jovencita la que lo había asustado, y ahora reía a carcajadas por su broma.  
  
El pintor la miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Sakura...... que manía la tuya de asustar a la gente. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó algo molesto, tratando de guardar disimuladamente su bosquejo.  
  
-¿Qué qué hago aquí? Olvidas Eriol, que este es también mi escuadrón. ¡Ah! Y yo no tengo manía de asustar a la gente. Eres tú, perezoso enamorado, el que no ha estado alerta desde hace semanas. Y ¿para qué tratas de esconder el papel? ¿Crees que no sé a quién has vuelto a dibujar?- Sonrió Sakura.  
  
Eriol bufó, pasándole el boceto. Sakura lo examinó con sus hermosos ojos de chispas de jade. Lo observó tan seria que Eriol casi se sorprendió por su talante.  
  
-Hermoso como siempre, Hiiraguizawa. Pero te juro que no te entiendo-  
  
-¿El qué?- Preguntó confundido el muchacho.  
  
-Estas locamente enamorado de ella, pero no eres capaz de ir y decírselo- Replicó Sakura con una ceja levantada.  
  
-¡OH! Ya entiendo, por supuesto; tú quieres que vaya y le diga: "Hola, me llamo Eriol Hiiraguizawa, tú no me conoces pero yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, desde la primera vez que te vi. De hecho, me gustaría pedirte que me dieras la oportunidad de conocernos"- Respondió con ironía.  
  
-¿Y por qué no? Antes no habías tenido problema alguno para pedirle una cita a alguien-  
  
-"Antes" no me había enamorado Sakura. Y "antes" no se trataba de la hija del Primer Ministro y prometida del Capitán Tsukishiro-  
  
Al oír ese nombre Sakura dejó la actitud reñidora para adquirir una mueca de tristeza.  
  
-Si, si.....ya lo sé- Eriol la miró con ternura. Se levantó hacia ella para darle algunas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda.  
  
-Pensé que habías superado eso, Sakura-  
  
-Pues claro que lo he superado, no fue más que un enamoramiento infantil- Debatió la jovencita, y después volvió a sonreír con malicia. –Además, yo nunca llene libretas dibujando su cara, Eriol-  
  
El aludido se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas  
  
-Bien, me rindo. Tendremos que conformarnos con la idea de amores platónicos y seguir nuestras vidas.- Afirmó el joven, tratando de convencer a Sakura y al mismo.  
  
Su amiga asintió sin muchas ganas. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que sus aviones acababan de ser reparados y que tenían que practicar algunas maniobras. Cuando iba a decírselo a Eriol, fue interrumpida por la voz de una compañera llamada Naoko.  
  
-¡Hiiraguizawa! ¡Kinomoto!-  
  
Ambos voltearon hacia donde la chica, y esta corrió emocionada hasta ellos.  
  
-¡No lo van a creer! ¡Les han pedido que se reporten al Consejo de Guerra! - Exclamó entregándoles unos sobres dorados.  
  
Ambos jóvenes sintieron un nudo en el estómago........y es que aquello solo podría significar una cosa.  
  
N/A: Hola Tsuki_lunita!!! Pues espero que este capítulo te guste y muchas gracias por dejarme un review.  
  
Y para los demás espero que les guste también.  
  
Nos leemos!!!!!  
  
Deltha 


	3. III

Tomoyo Daidouji terminó su taza de chocolate sin dejar de mirar por la gran ventana del Comedor Ejecutivo. Frente a ella, su primo Xiao Lang jugueteaba con una tostada, sumido en sus pensamientos y al lado de ambos, el tercer Capitán de las Legiones de Elite, Yukito Tsukishiro, los miraba con expresión curiosa, mientras terminaba su tercer plato de panqueques.  
  
Al fin, el joven de ojos y cabello castaño terminó por impacientarse y miró a su prima.  
  
-¿Es que no piensas hablarme en todo el día, Tomoyo?- Indagó con seriedad.  
  
La joven de ojos amatistas lo observó con el mismo gesto. Un momento después le sonrió sinceramente.  
  
-No estoy enojada contigo Shaoran- El apelativo tranquilizó al muchacho. Él sólo permitía a tres personas llamarlo de esa manera, y Tomoyo sólo lo llamaba con su nombre en mandarin cuando estaba enojada con él.  
  
-Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan seria?- Inquirió esta vez.  
  
-Tengo la cabeza llena de cosas. Me preocupa la decisión del Consejo, sabes perfectamente que para mí, iniciar otra guerra, sería algo horrible y equivocado- Inició Tomoyo con gesto desalentado.  
  
-Y el hecho de que tendrás que enfrentarte a tu padre, tiene mucho que ver en esto ¿cierto?- El joven dejó a un lado su semblante usual de seriedad y dibujó una mueca de tierna preocupación por la mujercita que tenía enfrente, y a la que consideraba como una hermana.  
  
Tsukishiro encerró en su mano la de su prometida, transmitiéndole todo su apoyo y amor. Y Tomoyo le sonrió a ambos jóvenes, queriendo aligerarles la preocupación por ella.  
  
-Mi padre no es precisamente lo que más me preocupa. Él sabe que no he estado de acuerdo con su política y que siempre estaremos enfrentados mientras siga por ese rumbo- Pero su tono, que pretendía ser casual, no convenció a los Capitanes.  
  
-En fin, hoy nos espera mucho trabajo- Concluyó la amatista, revisando algunos papeles. Sus compañeros le miraron medio sorprendidos, medio acostumbrados. Y empezaron a prepararse para las labores del día.  
  
Tomoyo se levantó aún estudiando algunos escritos. Su mirada nostálgica se volvió de repente maliciosa, y miró a su primo con inocencia.  
  
-Hummmmmm........¿Sabes que recibiremos a dos sargentos de los escuadrones de batalla?-  
  
-¿En serio? ¿A que se debe?- Preguntó este.  
  
-Ambos sargentos han sobresalido en el primer y tercer escuadrón de la Legión de Batalla Ikuhma. Así que el Coronel Hotaro ha decidido promoverlos a una Legión de Elite- Tomoyo inició un suspiro dramático que provocó una mirada extrañada en sus acompañantes.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo-chan?- Esta vez, fue Yukito quien le preguntó, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.  
  
-Que es una pena que Shaoran tenga la Legión a su cargo completa, Yuki- Contestó con voz misteriosa la aludida.  
  
-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir Tomoyo?- Esta vez Xiao Lang había vuelto a su tono serio.  
  
-¡OH! ¿Yo? Nada en particular, querido primo. Tan sólo que pensé te interesaría saber que uno de los dos sargentos promovidos se llama Sakura Kinomoto- Y sin añadir algo, la joven tomó de la mano a su prometido y se alejó con una enorme sonrisa; sabiendo que dejaba atrás a un sonrojadísimo Xiao Lang Lee.  
  
Sakura y Eriol se encontraban de pie en el corredor que los llevaría a la oficina del Capitán Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Sakura trataba de leer en el rostro de su amigo alguna expresión, pero era una tarea sin sentido.  
  
Eriol se había encerrado en un mutismo extraño, que le recordaba a Sakura cuando ambos eran niños y asistían a la escuela.  
  
Kinomoto recordaba perfectamente como todos los compañeros del Instituto le tenían al joven cierto respeto y admiración.  
  
Eriol siempre fue la persona más inteligente que Sakura hubiera conocido. Y esa inteligencia excepcional lo llevaba a comportamientos extremos.  
  
Primero solía ser callado y reservado. Totalmente introvertido. Excepto con ella, porque se conocían desde bebes, ya que eran vecinos y el carácter dulce e inocente de la joven, había ganado la confianza del pequeño genio.  
  
Y después, cuando Eriol ingresó al séptimo grado, se convirtió en una pesadilla opuesta a su acostumbrado carácter.  
  
Solía molestar a los profesores al saber mas que ellos, y le gustaba hacer quedar en ridículo a todo aquel que lo molestara, así fuera de forma mínima, teniendo todo un repertorio de bromas y respuestas ingeniosas para cumplir tal fin.  
  
Después, cuando entraron en la academia militar, Eriol había cambiado un poco. Pasó el examen con las puntuaciones más altas de la historia, y fue dedicado en sus estudios, porque realmente deseaba convertirse en el mejor piloto.  
  
Sakura lo alcanzó al poco tiempo, porque tenía un don increíble para manejar las naves. Así que ambos, sobresalieron rápidamente entre todos sus compañeros.  
  
Claro que Eriol aún solía molestar a los profesores que consideraba mediocres. Pero su carácter se había vuelto misterioso y alegre. Eso, aunado a su hermoso rostro y a un físico increíble, lo había convertido en el piloto mas codiciado de la Academia y de todos los escuadrones. Sin contar a los dos Capitanes de las Legiones de Elite.  
  
La castaña suspiró. Claro que uno de esos dos capitanes acababa de comprometerse con una de las jóvenes mas admiradas del planeta. Sakura sonrió de lado. Aquel compromiso les había caído como una desagradable sorpresa a ambos amigos.  
  
Ella recordaba el día que Eriol conoció a Miss Daidouji.  
  
Era un día de clases normal, con la salvedad de que tendrían una conferencia ofrecida por ciertos oficiales del Alto Mando.  
  
Eriol había bostezado con aburrimiento al leer la lista de ponentes, y durante las tres primeras pláticas, se había mostrado desatento y juguetón con una de sus compañeras, que ruborizada, atendía con total interés al muchacho.  
  
Pero todo cambio cuando presentaron la cuarta ponencia, y se escuchó, en vez de las cansadas voces de los veteranos Coroneles, la educada y dulce de una jovencita.  
  
Sakura había estado poniendo atención desde el principio, ya que ella no tenia la capacidad de su amigo y además se sentía interesada por los testimonios vertidos.  
  
La vio entrar, y aunque la conocía por su fama, no se imaginó que Tomoyo Daidouji fuera tan hermosa y delicada como la joven que estaba enfrente de ellos. Tal vez la imaginaba más como una persona altanera, debido a su posición. Una joven fría y arrogante; no aquella muchachita de iris violeta y dulce hablar.  
  
Pero si ella quedó impresionada con la imagen, su compañero quedó sin habla.  
  
Y hasta le fecha, eso lo caracterizaba cada vez que se trataba el tema, o volvían a encontrársela en los pasillos por accidente. Eriol quedaba mudo.  
  
¿Y ella? Ella también quedaba muda, porque el hablar de la hija del Primer Ministro, traía consigo el tema de su compromiso, y por supuesto, el tema del prometido.  
  
Yukito Tsukishiro.  
  
Su primer amor.  
  
Ahora eran los recuerdos del primer día que lo vio, los que invadían la cabeza de la ojiverde.  
  
Su familia se componía de cinco miembros: Fujitaka Kinomoto, su padre; un reconocido arqueólogo que vivía en la Tierra, el tercer planeta de la Vía Láctea. Nadesiko Kinomoto, su madre, quien en un tiempo fuera una de las modelos más importantes de la Galaxia. Touya Kinomoto, su hermano mayor, el que, a pesar de no tener la extraordinaria inteligencia de Eriol Hiiraguizawa, ya había obtenido el grado de Médico en Jefe de las Fuerzas de Elite a sus veinticuatro años. Sakura Kinomoto, ella misma, y se sentía orgullosa de haber cumplido diecinueve años y ya ser Sargento del Tercer Escuadrón de la Legión Verde Ikhuma, y próximamente promovida a las fuerzas de Elite. Y Kero, su hermoso gatito dorado que poseía un apetito tan tierno.....  
  
Pues gracias al tercer miembro de su familia, Touya, su hermano, era que Sakura había conocido a Yukito.  
  
Cuando ingresó en la Academia, lo primero que hizo Sakura al llegar al planeta Bhareniam fue visitar a su hermano, al que tenia cerca de una año sin ver.  
  
Recordaba que ese día llovía, y que ella, apenas de diecisiete años había olvidado llevar su impermeable.  
  
Recordaba el olor del asfalto mojado, y el sonido de los aviones a su alrededor.  
  
Recordaba su propio frío y su sonrisa entumecida.  
  
Pero sobre todo, recordaba la el brazo que le ofreció refugio a la tormenta que se había desatado. Recordaba su olor mezcla de lluvia y de vainilla, recordaba su cabello mojado y los anteojos empañados.  
  
Y por sobre todas las cosas, recordaba su sonrisa.  
  
Había sido él, Yukito, un joven de 21 años; oficial de primer rango, de cabellos castaño claro y ojos de miel protegidos por aquellos adorables lentes.  
  
Él le había sonreído, y la cubría con una paraguas, mientras le decía que si no se protegía, acabaría con neumonía, y le explicaba que en ese planeta siempre era necesario llevar un paraguas a la mano, sobre todo en primavera.  
  
Pero ella difícilmente podía seguir el hilo de su conversación, porque se encontraba fascinada con la ternura que el muchacho derrochaba.  
  
Al final, se sintió ruborizar cuando él terminó con una reverencia.  
  
-De todas maneras, es un placer conocerte, Sakura-  
  
-¿Quién? ¿Cuál? ¿Cómo? ¿Perdón?-  
  
Yukito la miró medio confundido.  
  
-¿No eres la hermana pequeña de Toya?-  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
Y estaba quedando como una tonta seguramente. Y habría quedado aun en peores condiciones, si la voz conocida y añorada de su hermano no la hubiera sobresaltado al grito de:  
  
-¡¡¡Monstruo!!! ¿Se puede saber que haces bajo esta tempestad y en esas trazas?-  
  
Sakura volteó a ver a su hermano, reconociéndolo quizás más alto y más serio, pero su cariñoso saludo le hizo recordar los años de su infancia.  
  
-¡¡¡No soy ningún monstruo!!! ¡¡¡Tú....pedazo de poste eléctrico!!!- Ni siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo, pero se sentía tan confusa y tan alegre que no le importó.  
  
Touya la miró divertido, y arqueando una ceja le dijo:  
  
-¿Poste eléctrico? Hummmmm........que ideas tan raras tienes Sakura. ¿Te ha molestado este monstruo Yuki?- Preguntó dirigiéndose al oficial.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Qué no soy ningún monstruo!!!!-  
  
-¡Vamos To-ya! Yo no veo aquí más que a una adorable jovencita que es idéntica a tu madre.....y que está empapada por cierto-  
  
Y aquello sólo logró acentuar el rubor de Sakura.  
  
-Sígueme, iremos a la enfermería.- Precisó Touya de manera burlona, aunque sus pupilas brillaban de alegría por haber vuelto a ver a su hermanita.  
  
Una vez ahí, y después de proporcionarle ropa seca y una taza de té caliente, Touya le presentó a su mejor amigo, el Teniente Yukito Tsukishiro, uno de los estudiantes más destacados de su generación, hijo del Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores, próximo Capitán de la Legión de Plata Tsukita; bla, bla, bla.....  
  
Y Sakura sonreía como boba ante la cálida mirada del joven.  
  
Se había enamorado de él, con la fuerza del primer amor, y es que el muchacho era extraordinario y tan amable con ella, que en sus ilusiones juveniles, pensó que podría ser correspondida.  
  
Pero se dio cuenta a tiempo, que Yukito sólo la miraba como una hermanita. Especuló entonces que cuando fuera algo mayor, y llegara a ser un gran piloto, él la vería como una mujer, no como a una niña.  
  
Mas sus esperanzas fueron cortadas de golpe, cuando se anunció el compromiso entre Tsukishiro y Daidouji, y el amor propio de Sakura se vio repentinamente golpeado por el hecho de que su rival, era incluso un año menor que ella.  
  
Sin embargo, el natural carácter noble de Sakura dejó a un lado bien pronto cualquier resentimiento. Sobre todo cuando tuvo oportunidad de conocer a Daidouji mas estrechamente.  
  
Se la había encontrado en un corredor, ayudando a una secretaria a recoger un montón de papeles, y en lugar de estarla regañando, le decía con aquella voz tan dulce y sin embargo nada empalagosa.  
  
-No son más que hojas, mira. Deja de llorar porque se te va a correr el rimel y entonces te amonestaran. Todo tiene arreglo, ¿ves? Has tenido un acierto en fechar los documentos. Vamos, te ayudaré a ordenarlos, pero deja de llorar que te va a hacer daño- Y acto seguido desaparecieron en una oficina para componer aquel desorden.  
  
Y también había tenido oportunidad de verla discutir con su padre.  
  
Y esa era la cara más humana que mostrara Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Porque Sakura, aun siendo tan despistada e inocente, se había dado perfecta cuenta del temor que brillaba en aquellos ojos violeta, y del nerviosismo que sus gestos delataban. Incluso la había escuchado trabarse al hablar, y aun así, no cedió ante el enojo del Primer Ministro.  
  
Aunque después, en la Ceremonia Pública que siguió a la discusión, Tomoyo parecía una muñeca pálida y fragilísima.  
  
Y estos encuentros accidentales, en los que de repente se sintió intrusa, le habían hecho conocer un poco a la mujer de la que se enamorara su primer amor.  
  
Y aunque dolía, les deseaba lo mejor.  
  
Pero un vistazo a su amigo del alma, le dejó pensando si Eriol compartía su opinión.  
  
N/A: Hola!!!!  
  
Saludos wechapa, gracias por dejarme un review; espero que este capitulo también te guste!!! 


End file.
